Broken Dreams and Hopeful Scars
by GingerKittyCat
Summary: Humanstuck! When Karkat and Kankri's parents have had enough, they send the Vantas brothers to boarding school. There they learn a new meaning of fun, make new friends, get pushed through hardships and experience the drama of being at high school. More than that, a boarding school high school. One thing's for certain, things won't be the same again.
1. New School

_A/N: I've wanted to upload something for a while, but I've been stuck for ideas which has been horrible :c But I finally came up with this idea which I have lots of ideas for :') So don't worry, this will be updated quite frequently as long as I have the time to write it :)_

_I will tell you this now, if you don't like one (or several) of the pairings that appear, don't stop reading it just for that. The pairings in this fanfiction **will **change. Some may stay, most will probably change so you will just have to keep reading to find out who everyone ends up with in the end, mwhahahaha :')  
Also, some of the pre-scratch and post-scratch trolls will be related and some won't be. There is a reason behind why I originally did that, then I made some of the other pre-scratch and post-scratch trolls unrelated so there wouldn't be just one set that's unrelated c: If you didn't understand what I just said, ignore it. I often come out with random sh*t. Okay, I will shut up now :)_

_Sorry for OOCness, grammar and punctuation mistakes and anything that is wrong with this fanfiction. If you spot something, then feel free to point it out! I appreciate it when people criticise/critique my work so don't be afraid to do so :)_

_Sorry for all this crap^ And I hope you enjoy what you are about to read 0u0  
Also, sorry if this chapter is boring, it will get a lot better after this. This was just supposed to sort of set the scene...  
_

* * *

**New School**

Kankri glanced out of the taxi window, anxious to finally see the new school he and his brother would be attending. For many years, the two boys had been home-schooled, but their parents had finally had enough. Instead of sending them to a local school where they'd still see their children everyday, they had decided to send them away to a boarding school where they'd only see their sons six weeks a year. Although the boys had first been reluctant to the idea, they quickly accepted their fates and concluded that it could be for the better. This way, they could spend more time with whatever friends they made and could have fun breaking the rules without sneaking outside.

He sighed and turned back to the book he'd previously been reading to pass the time. His brother, however, had less luck finding a way to keep himself preoccupied and was struggling to keep his temper at bay.

"Karkat-" Kankri began, ready to lecture his brother.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!" Karkat snapped, glaring at his brother angrily. His brother rolled his eyes and moved them back towards his book, ignoring Karkat as he gritted his teeth and flailed them around with rage.

"I'm guessing you two don't get along." The taxi driver chuckled, glancing at the brothers in his mirror.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" The younger of the two brothers yelled.

"Woah, calm down. You're Karkat, right?!" The taxi driver rose his arms defensively for a few seconds as he spoke, before gripping to the driving wheel once more.

"That was obviously Karkat as-" Kankri begun, barely lifting his eyes from the book pages.

"EVERYONE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"I'm so thankful we're almost there." The taxi driver mumbled to himself, trying to ignore the sharp headache building in his brain. He rubbed his forehead gently with one hand, hoping it would help. After several seconds, he realised it had no effect and directed his concentration back to driving properly. He was just thankful that the Vantas brothers had completely stopped making noise.

Karkat fidgeted in his seat impatiently, wanting to get out immediately. To his dismay, they were in the middle of a long winding road which made it impossible for him to leave the car.

"Five more minutes now." The taxi driver said happily, glad that their journey had almost come to an end. Kankri barely moved, indicating that he couldn't care either way whereas Karkat punched the air enthusiastically. After performing the action, he stared at his fist, wondering what had urged him to do such a thing.

"THANK FUCK FOR THAT!" Karkat shouted, lowering his fist and deciding that he'd think about why he'd done that later.

"A young man your age should not shout as much or use such vulgar language!" The taxi driver chided him, his expression darkening as he became frustrated with the younger Vantas' way of addressing people.

"TRY AND FUCKING STOP ME."

"At least you haven't had to grow up with it. Before you begin to get annoyed with my brother, you should consider how you act and think about if anything you do might trigger him. You should also consider-" Kankri began, closing his book slowly and addressing the back of the taxi driver's head.

"FUCK OFF BEFORE YOU RAMBLE ON ABOUT SOME STUPID SHIT THAT RENDERS EVERYONE SPEECHLESS BECAUSE IT'S SO FUCKING TERRIBLE!"

"Not this shit again." The taxi driver sighed, flicking the switch for his radio. Popular rap music blared out of the speakers and he bobbed his head along to it happily. Kankri narrowed his eyes before plugging ear pieces into his ears to block everyone out. Karkat twitched with annoyance, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes narrowing. He glared at the back of the taxi driver's head, anger bubbling inside of him like a vicious volcano.

"WHAT IS THIS FUCKING SHIT!? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO... FUCKING DEAFEN ME!? I WOULD MUCH RATHER DIE THAN LISTEN TO FUCKING SHIT LIKE THIS, YOU-" Karkat raged, throwing his arms around angrily, his hands balled up into tight fists.

"We're here." The taxi driver interrupted, jumping out of the front seat before he was deafened by Karkat's angry screams. As he moved round to get their luggage out of the back, he noticed that the young Vantas was still raging. He sighed, opening the boot of the car and gritting his teeth as the sounds of Karkat's shouting returned to his ears.

"IF IT'S NOT FUCKING ENOUGH THAT I'VE HAD TO PUT WITH YOU AND YOUR SHIT FOR THE PAST FEW FUCKING HOURS, YOU THEN DECIDE TO MAKE THINGS WORSE BY FUCKING PLAYING YOUR SHITTY-"

"Karkat, we're here." Kankri said slowly, gathering his things and opening his door. When his brother refused to stop raging, the older Vantas lifted his book and tossed it as Karkat's head. "Do you want me to-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, I'M MOVING!" Karkat yelled, throwing his door open and jumping out of it. He stormed around to the back of the car, pushed the taxi driver, who had politely been trying to gather their stuff, and grabbed his bags. Kankri sighed as he watched his younger brother let his temper get the best of him and climbed out of the car himself. As he passed the taxi driver, he resisted the urge to lecture him about triggering his brother, who seemed to be easily triggered, and gently picked up his own possessions.

The taxi driver stared after the two boys as they walked towards the first school building, unhappy that he hadn't received thanks. He glared at them, though they never saw him, and rushed back to the front seat, slamming all the open doors on the way round. As his hands rested on his driving wheel, he slammed his foot down on the peddle and rushed away.

A tall girl strode out of the building, clearly unimpressed by the duties she had to now perform. Her pale skin gleamed in the sunlight, making the black tattoos swirling around her arms and chest stand out.

"You're the new kids right?" She asked slowly, wondering why they were both staring at her. It became clear to them that whatever dress code the school had, it clearly wasn't very strict as the girl was dressed in a black and green dress that seemed to show off part of her chest. Her piercings and tattoos also showed them that the school didn't seem to mind a little rebellion, especially as she was the one greeting them. They both couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the school would look like.

"You want to stop staring now?" The girl sighed. When the brothers didn't move, she spun on her heels and walked back towards the building. Feeling slightly confused, and surprised by how casual the school seemed, they shuffled after her. As she slipped through the wooden door, she glanced back and smiled as she realised the two hadn't been stupid enough to just stand there.

The Vantas brothers slowly edged through the doors and into the building, suddenly feeling somewhat nervous. The girl with the tattoos had disappeared and someone who appeared like a headteacher figure was waiting for them. As they both stepped towards the head, they realised how new this experience was going to be for them. They both buzzed with excitement and nervousness, ready to start their new life.

* * *

_I sort of lost it towards the end because I haven't slept in... more than a day or something... Yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and that the beginning wasn't too boring... The next chapter will be the start of the drama and everything ^_^ I wonder how Karkat will do making friends :p_

This will either be updated tomorrow or at the end of the weekend (as I won't have internet over the weekend :c) 


	2. How To Successfully Make Friends

_A/N: Hey again guys :) I know that I promised to upload this yesterday or on Friday, but my internet broke :c It's still not working, but I'm in school which hasn't got Fanfiction blocked :') Hopefully I don't get caught doing this! I wrote this over the weekend on my iPod, but I have to retype it up on the computer! If I can't get it uploaded now (whilst in school), I'll go to my friend's house and borrow her internet :D I've wrote Chapter 3 and 4 as well, but they need editing and I'm not sure when I'll get chance to upload them!_

Sorry if I don't update in a while, like I said, my internet has broken and I have to wait until it's fixed! :'(

___Sorry for OOCness, grammar and punctuation mistakes and anything that is wrong with this fanfiction. If you spot something, then feel free to point it out! I appreciate it when people criticise/critique my work so don't be afraid to do so :)_

* * *

**How to Successfully Make Friends**

Karkat slumped onto his new bed, feeling completely exhausted. Although it wasn't even dark outside, he could have easily slipped into a dreamless sleep. Touring the school and listening to the head's ramblings had completely worn out as he'd had to work to remain calm. It had been extremely difficult as the teacher's voice was flat and lifeless which made everything he said, even exciting things, sound dreary.

He ran his hand through his black, scruffy hair, wondering when he'd meet his roommate. Karkat sat up slowly, curious to examine the opposite side of the room that he hadn't even glanced at when he'd walked in. His eyes widened as they rested upon the white walls covered in purple letters. The same thing was repeated again and again, criss-crossing over one another and filling his roommate's entire half of the room. It said a single word: 'hOnK.'

Karkat slid off the end of his bed, anxious to know what else his roommate had done. As his eyes shuffled to the floor, he noted that it was littered with empty cans and bottles of something called Faygo. In any remaining spaces, there were piles of various horns and juggling instruments. On the top of a black chest of drawers shoved into the corner were stacks of different types of facepaint and make-up.

As Karkat absorbed it all, he became more and more nervous, yet somewhat excited, to meet his roommate. Trying to shrug it off, he turned back to his half of the room and decided to unpack some of his limited possessions.

As he finished unpacking the majority of it, the door creaked open and Karkat shot to his feet. He stared at the door, his grey eyes wide with anticipation as he waited to see his new roommate. A tall, slim boy slipped through the door, his thick black hair bobbing gently. His face was ghostly white with make-up that covered the entirety of his face besides his mouth and eyes. A wide grin was spread across his face, showing his sharp teeth.

Karkat glanced up and down, confused by his roommate's apparent obsession with clown culture. The boy slouched beside the door was dressed in a plain top with a Capricorn symbol and baggy purple trousers covered in big spots. In one hand, he was clutching two juggling clubs and in the other, he was loosely holding a half-full bottle of Faygo.

"So you're my new motherfucking roommate?!" The boy grinned, tossing his clubs to the side and moving closer to Karkat whose face was twitching with annoyance.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOTHERFUCKER?!" Karkat snapped.

"Whoa, fucking chill out." The lanky boy slurred, holding his hands up in defensive. He unscrewed the bottle lid to his Faygo and gulped it quickly. When it was drained, the boy tossed the bottle aside and wiped his carelessly. "You can be my new motherfucking best friend."

"WHAT?!" Karkat shouted, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He'd barely known the guy for ten minutes and now he wanted to be best friends.

"So what's your motherfucking name, best friend?!" He grinned, swinging his arm around Karkat's shoulder.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME; I'M NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND! AND MY NAME IS KARKAT!" Karkat yelled impatiently, ducking out of his roommate's grasp.

"Cool name, best friend. I'm Gamzee." Gamzee smirked, dragging his feet towards his dresser and opening the top draw violently. He pulled three bottles of Faygo out and flung them onto his bed. Karkat watched as his roommate dived towards them and cracked open his first bottle, mumbling something about miracles.

Blinking in surprise and deciding it would be best to leave him alone, Karkat turned back to his bags to unpack his clothes. He opened his plain white draws forcefully and tossed some turtlenecks inside which were closely followed by several pairs of dark jeans. When it came to unpacking his underwear, Karkat gingerly picked them up and hid them in the corner of his draw, blushing the whole time that they were in his hands.

"Best friend?!" Gamzee slurred in a cheery voice. Karkat continued what he was doing and ignored his clown obsessed roommate.

"Best friend?!"

Karkat gritted his teeth, trying to not let it get to him.

"Best friend?!"

"WHAT!?" Karkat snapped, losing his patience completely. To his surprise, the clown didn't look confused or unimpressed as most people did when he snapped. Gamzee just grinned at Karkat instead as he slid off the edge of his bed, grabbing a full bottle of Faygo.

"It's time to motherfucking eat." Gamzee said casually, creeping through the shadows towards the door like it was his prey. Karkat watched him motionlessly, somewhat scared of his roommate's actions. As Gamzee slipped through the door, Karkat jumped off his own bed. When he glanced at the shadows, he could still see the clown stalking through them. He hit himself in the face, hoping that it would stop him from seeing Gamzee when he wasn't actually there. Despite his attempts, Karkat couldn't unsee it.

Sighing, Karkat opened the door widely and scanned the hallway to see if there was anyone he could follow. He spotted Gamzee's shadow and chased after it, slamming the door behind him.

/

Kankri gingerly placed himself on a seat at a table full of people his age. He didn't know any of them, but he figured that the best way to make friends was to put himself out there. As long as none of them touched him, he wouldn't snap and give people the same impression that Karkat immediately gave people.

"You're that lame new kid, right?" The girl besides Kankri asked bluntly. He stared at her for several seconds, taken aback by her sense of style. Her dark brown hair was short and layered, running down just past her chin with two thin, long braids that almost trailed on the floor. She dressed in a simple short-sleeved black top with a pink Pisces symbol on and a pair of tightly fitted black jeans. Her ocean blue eyes were over-shadowed by the black goggles she wore around them. Around her neck, she wore a golden chain with a double-sided trident charm.

"The fact that I am a new kid is completely irrelevant to whether or not I am lame. My personality or specific aspects of my appearance may give you the impression that I am lame, but you do not have the right to come to that conclusion until you have-"

"Like I said, you're the glubbing lame new kid!" The girl interrupted, clearly bored by his ramblings.

"Don't be so rude, Meenah!" The girl besides the one who had been offending Kankri elbowed her friend in the ribcage. "Sorry for her behaviour. I'm Aranea, this is Meenah."

"Kankri." He answered simply. Aranea smiled politely. Her smile easily complimented her appearance and complexion. Short brown locks framed her face and her dark blue eyes twinkled with genuine happiness. Meenah shrugged her shoulders, her expression giving Kankri the impression that she was bored.

"Whatever." She yawned, rolling her eyes and sighing. "Everything got boring super quick!"

"To assume that a situation is boring without substantial evidence that the conversation has hit a downfall-"

"I don't give a glubbing fuck!" Meenah raised her voice slightly, her eyes narrowing. She had easily lost her patience with Kankri, annoyed with his speech patterns and the way he seemed eager to ramble.

"Is there a reason she does that?" Kankri asked simply, raising his eyebrows. Aranea guessed that he was referring to the fish reference that seemed to match her appearance. Not wanting to think of an explanation, she simply shrugged and smiled at her friend.

"At least you're not telling one of your crabby stories." Meenah smirked, happy that her friend hadn't taken the opportunity to do what she enjoyed

"I believe that the constant reference to sea creatures and the odd fish pun could be specifically linked to the fact that-"

"No-one gives a glub, Kankat." Meenah interrupted bluntly, resting her chin on her hand to show how bored she truly was. Aranea sighed at how hopeless her friend was sometimes.

"It's Kankri." He tried to correct calmly. It annoyed him that she had almost called him by the name of his brother and he'd almost sunk to his brother's level by snapping.

"There's not much point correcting her as she'll never glubbing remember. I mean, oh for gog's sake Meenah, you've got me using your fish puns again."

Meenah just smirked in reply to Aranea, pleased with herself. Kankri rolled his eyes, praying that the puns never rubbed off on him too.

* * *

_Turns out I'm uploading it at my friend's house c:_


	3. Perfect Social Skills

_A/N: So my internet is fixed (yay) and I'm updating :') Chapter 4 may not be up until the end of the week, but it will definitely be up by then c:_

Thank you to the reviewers, watchers and favouriters:') I appreciate much very much!

Sorry for OOCness, grammar and punctuation mistakes and anything that is wrong with this fanfiction. If you spot something, then feel free to point it out! I appreciate it when people criticise/critique my work so don't be afraid to do so :)

* * *

**Perfect Social Skills**

"Here's the Motherfucking dinner building." Gamzee grinned, gesturing to a large building. Other students, and possibly teachers, were filing through two oversized wooden doors that were covered with various carvings. The inside was impossible to see properly with the amount of people crowding the doorway, but Karkat couldn't wait to see it.

"I'M FUCKING STARVING!" Karkat shouted, talking more to himself than his roommate. Nevertheless, Gamzee grinned and nodded his head in agreement. The two strode towards the doors together, both wanting to get there quickly so they could eat faster.

As they entered through the doors, Karkat's mouth dropped to form an 'o' shape. There was a small corridor that opened into a huge hall. Tables surrounded with chairs were scattered around the hall, forming no particular pattern, yet remaining tidy. In the closest corner, there were different facilities where food could be obtained. There was open fridges, counters full of hot food and a section specifically for desserts. In the middle, there was a salad bar and a table of trays, cutlery, plates and bowls.

"Miracles." Gamzee beamed, tossing a recently emptied bottle of Faygo over his shoulder. Karkat watched him curiously, unsure whether it would be accepted for him to litter outside of his room. As he stared after the bottle, he watched a muscly boy snatch it up. The bottle collapsed under the strength of the boy's grip which caused his expression to darken with anger.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT PERSON THERE!?" Karkat shouted, nudging Gamzee. "THE ONE WHOSE GETTING FUCKING ANNOYED BECAUSE HE CRUSHED YOUR BOTTLE."

The muscly boy froze, suddenly feeling embarrassed by what the new kid had just announced. He stared at Karkat motionlessly, his expression emphasising how shocked he was.

"This motherfucking weird kid who cares about popularity or social class or some fucking shit like that." Gamzee replied casually, brushing off the fact that the boy's expression had darkened like he was going to attack Karkat.

"Equius, it's time fur-"

"Be quiet, Nepeta." The muscly boy, Equius, shouted, pushing some long strands of his black, shoulder-length hair out of his face. Karkat scanned the nearby students to see if he could spot the person who had addressed Equius.

Before he could take a random guess, a thin girl, who was only just shorter than Karkat, rested her hands on Equius' shoulder. The tips of her dark-brown hair danced on her shoulders as she moved, mirroring her excitable personality. She was almost purring with happiness as she hugged her friend, changing his dark expression to something much softer.

"AND HER!?" Karkat asked loudly, but Gamzee wasn't listening. The clown had found a shiny piece of tinfoil and was turning it over in his hands, fascinated by the colours it reflected.

"I'm Nepeta, who are you?" She purred, her soft brown eyes sparkling with happiness as they rested on Karkat. He stared at her with confusion, wondering why she dressed as she did. A navy blue hat shaped like a cat rested on her head, covering the majority of her hair. She wore an olive-coloured jacket that clearly wasn't her size as it almost ran down to her knees and her hands were nowhere to be seen. On her feet, she wore slippers in the shapes of cat paws, the colour matching that of her hat.

"KARKAT-" Karkat began loudly.

"Don't indulge the new kid by speaking to him, Nepeta!" Equius demanded, interrupting Karkat. Nepeta frowned at her friend, wanting to continue talking to the 'new kid,' but not wanting to disobey him. She nodded simply and followed him out of the hall.

"This is a motherfucking miracle!" Gamzee slurred excitedly, shoving the piece of tinfoil in Karkat's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?" Karkat yelled, tearing the tinfoil as he wafted it away from his face. Gamzee's face flashed with sadness, but then he shrugged and grinned once more.

"Let's eat, best friend." Gamzee mumbled casually, nudging Karkat towards the food.

"BYE THEN FUCKASS!" Karkat shouted after the two as he shuffled towards the food. He stomach growled angrily, reminding him quickly why he'd followed His roommate in the first place. Forgetting his anger at Equius, he eagerly turned back to the food tables and grabbed a plate, ready to pile it high.

"Motherfucking miracles." Gamzee grinned, piling random food, both desserts and main meals, into one sloppy mess. The combination of the colours fascinated him, absorbing his interest until he was just motionlessly froze in the same spot, beaming at his food.

Karkat shrugged his shoulders in confusion, trying to ignore how strange his only friend was, Focusing on only his food, though not as much as Gamzee, he stuffed them into piles of things that would be edible together, making sure his favourites of the foods were piled high. After getting everything he wanted, he spun on his heels to face the rest of the hall and find a place to sit.

The majority of the tables were overfilled with people as some had grabbed random chairs and crowded around with their friends. Karkat spotted his brother quickly, surrounded with a group of students his age. He had trouble believing that his brother had made that many friends in such a short amount of time and concluded that Kankri had just lectured his way onto their table.

Becoming uninterested and becoming more anxious to eat, Karkat searched for a table that was empty. None of them were completely empty, but he decided that it might be alright to go with the next best thing. Sighing heavily, Karkat trudged towards a large table with three people who seemed his age spaced around it.

Karkat slammed his tray onto the edge of the table and jumped into a seat, ignoring the surprised faces of the two people closest. He shot them both glares before stuffing his face full of food.

"I smell a stranger." A girl's voice said slowly. Her voice was hinted with annoyance and when Karkat glanced up, he noted that she was the only one of the three who had not been staring at him with confusion. Karkat realised that even if she had been looking at him, he wouldn't have noticed anyway as her eyes were covered with a pair of red shades.

"THERE'S NOWHERE ELSE TO SIT!" Karkat spluttered, his mouth still half full of food. The girl crinkled her nose and frowned, seeming unimpressed.

"There's no need to shout." She muttered, adjusting her shades with her right hand whilst single-handed opening a packet of chalks with her left. Karkat paused for a moment to watch her, wondering what she was doing. He also couldn't help but wonder why she wore her glasses inside or why she had a dragon cane.

The girl finished playing with her glasses and used her free hand to pull out a long piece of red chalk. Karkat stared at her in bewilderment as she raised it to her mouth and casually began licking it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Karkat bellowed, dropping his knife and fork.

"Red tastes nice." She answered simply, using the back of her hand to wipe away some of the chalk staining her lips and chin. A cloud of red chalk fell onto her black top and skinny jeans, but she seemed unaware of it.

"MAYBE IT LOOKS NICE, BUT THERE'S NO NEED TO FUCKING EAT IT!"

"That was a bad thing to say." A girl sat opposite Karkat mumbled, frowning at him.

"WHY WOULD THAT BE A FUCKING BAD THING TO SAY?!"

"I can't SEE red." The girl licking chalk replied, emphasising the word 'see.' Karkat's eyebrows furrowed with confusion, but before he could ask, she continued. "I'm blind, idiot!"

Karkat cursed, banging his fist on the table and splashing gravy on himself. He glanced at his turtleneck and cursed again, annoyed that he was now covered in his own food.

"Even I don't fuck up that bad!" The only other boy sat at the table muttered with a slight lisp. Karkat glared at him momentarily before being filled with confusion. When glaring at him, Karkat had properly absorbed his features and noticed something unnatural about the boy with the lisp. One of his eyes were blue whilst the other was red.

"Oh." The girl who was not blind piped up, clearly remembering something. "I forgot to tell you, Sollux, you're not wearing your glasses."

"What!? Oh thhit!" Sollux cursed, scrambling to his feet and collecting his stuff ready to leave. "Thee you later, AA!"

"Hey, what about me!?" The blind girl called after Sollux, picking up her dragon cane and trying to jab him with it. It missed, but he seemed to get the hint.

"Bye Terezi!"

"SO THE BLIND GIRL IS CALLED TEREZI!?" Karkat said loudly, unable to talk quietly due to how frustrated he was. He had said it more to himself than anyone else, but he spoke with so much volume that his brother, who was at the other side of the room, probably could have heard it. He received a sharp jab in the ribs from the girl herself which caused him to leap out of his seat, yelping.

"Don't call me 'blind girl!' My name is Terezi and this-" she waved her cane around aimlessly, trying to work out where the other girl would be- "here is Aradia." Terezi stopped at the place she believed Aradia to be, though she was slightly off target. The young aries smiled as she adjusted herself so she was placed at the end of the cane.

"KARKAT." Karkat started bluntly, rapidly growing tired of telling everyone his name. Terezi opened her mouth to reply, but didn't get her words out fast enough.

"There's my motherfucking best friend." Gamzee interrupted, grinning widely as he casually sat down besides Karkat who smiled weakly in return.

"No wonder you're so rude; you're best friends with a maniac." Terezi stated, turning her nose up at Gamzee's unique odour. He just beamed at her, surprisingly taking the thing about him being a maniac as a compliment.

"ROOMATE." Karkat corrected her, wondering how she could assume they were best friends when he'd never been seen with Gamzee before. Actually, he'd never been seen at the school before, but he realised that Terezi wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. "I CAME HERE TODAY SO HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT MY BEST FRIEND. HE'S JUST MY ROOMMATE."

Gamzee glanced at Karkat, an offended expression crossing his face. "That's motherfucking harsh and uncalled for."

"Awh, Karkles is embarrassed by his best friend." Terezi mocked him in a voice that someone might use when talking to babies.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He snapped, slamming his fist down on the table with annoyance once more. More food splashed over his clothes and Karkat jumped to his feet. He grabbed Gamzee's shirt and tugged on it, trying to get his roommate to his feet.

"SHOW ME BACK TO OUR FUCKING ROOM, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!" He bellowed, his expression dark and almost terrifying.

"Nah, I think I'll-"

"BEST FRIEND!" Karkat spat through gritted teeth. Gamzee's face lit up as he climbed to his feet and began leading the way.

"See you around, motherfuckers!"

* * *

_When I was editing this and got to Karkat saying "SO THE BLIND GIRL IS CALLED TEREZI", I burst into tears. Just, ugh, the update. Okay, Im going to go before I rant or ramble or something ^^;_

_I hope it's not too much to ask if you guys can review. Even if it's just a single word. When you guys review, it helps give me inspiration and the energy to want to update quicker... I don't know. I'm weird Cx_


End file.
